


Resolutions

by xmzame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Year's Resolutions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmzame/pseuds/xmzame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean discuss their resolutions before the clock strikes midnight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, everyone!

_11.52 pm._

Dean had just gone to the kitchen for another can of beer, and went on his way back to his room. The Bunker only filled with silence with the lights dimmed down, and Dean wouldn’t have thought anybody else was there with him.

Cas sat at the library table, back facing Dean in a relaxed manner as his two hands gently cupped over one another.

Dean checked again if Sam was somewhere close and walked over to the table, beer still in hand.

“Hey Cas. When did you get back?” Dean asked.

Cas only turned his head to face him and shrugged. “About an hour ago.”

“So uh, what are you doing here all alone?” Dean asked. He stared at the way Cas looked so content, just sitting in the dim light with a face of wonder mixed with curiosity.

“Well, Sam is watching television in his room. You on the other hand, I’m not too sure, but you’ve been in your room for what seems like hours, judging by the way you look,” Cas answered truthfully. “And I thought I’d wait here quietly for the new year to begin.”

Dean huffed a snicker and pulled out a chair. “Okay. I guess I’ll wait with you then.”

Cas sheepishly smiled when Dean sat next to him and placed his feet comfortably on the table.

Dean looked at his watch.  _11.53 pm._

“Seven more minutes,” he pointed out. “ _New year, new me_ , I guess,” he said sarcastically.

Cas furrowed his eyebrows. “Is that supposed to be a phrase?”

“Uh, kinda. It’s just what people say to make themselves feel better. Have a fresh start and maybe improve themselves for the new year,” Dean explained. “Doesn’t work for most people though.”

“Why not?” Cas asked.

Dean shrugged. “They’re just resolutions. They don’t last for longer than a month. People get lazy or forget about them, but for some reason they keep going at it every start of the year.”

Cas nodded through, trying to understand. “Then what are  _your_ resolutions, Dean?”

Dean looked at how curious Cas was and shook his head with a soft smile. “C’mon, I don’t believe in them. Like I said, they don’t last, especially not for me.”

“Well, I think everyone wants a change every now and then. I’m sure you do,” Cas indicated. “Tell me your resolutions, Dean. Maybe I can help,” he went on.

Cas was insisting and he  _definitely_ wasn’t letting go of that stare if Dean didn’t open up. He’d probably regret this, Dean thought. But he gave it a shot anyway.

“Alright, besides defeating the Darkness…” Dean gave in. “Uh, sleep more, maybe,” he said.

“I can help with that.”

Dean smiled and looked to his beer, shaking it. “Drink less.”

Cas pondered on that for a while. “I’m not too sure you’d be happy about me snatching an alcoholic drink from you every time.”

“That’s true. Also, be on good terms with Sam,” Dean continued listing. “Not that we aren’t, it’s just the usual stupid fights that happen when one of us screws up. Don’t want  _that_  anymore. ”

Cas smiled. “You two  _are_ impossible sometimes. But I’ll help with that. Anything else?”

Dean thought more about what he wanted for a change. Cas kept looking at him for another answer, so Dean listed the one last thing he had in mind.

“I guess I’d like to hang out with you more,” Dean finally said.

Cas looked like he played that sentence over and over in his head before he tugged a corner of his lip upwards. “I call this place my home, Dean. I hope you understand that.”

“I know, I know. It’s just this year, and the past few years, a bunch of crap’s always coming our way. You’d eventually have to go somewhere, or we’d be going off without you. And I- honestly, I kinda want that to change,” Dean said. He looked at his watch again.

_11.55 pm._

“You do?”

Dean smiled. “Yeah, Cas. I do. I want you around more.”

Cas blushed down at his hands with a tiny smile on his lips. “You won’t need help with that. I’ll be here.”

Dean felt his cheeks go hot. He cleared his throat and put his feet back down. “So. What about you? What are your resolutions?”

Cas looked up again. “I’m an angel, I don’t think it applies for me.”

“Of course it does. Besides, after all these years, I’m pretty sure you’re more human than robot now.”

“I haven’t thought of anything I’d like to change,” Cas stated.

“Well, think now. You’ve got four minutes left.”

Cas played with his fingers on the table as he tried to think quickly. “Help more people. Make the right decisions.”

Dean shrugged. “Okay, we’re all getting there. What else?”

“Um, less fights, or _any_  association with angels.”

“Yeah, they don’t really like us, do they?” Dean joked.

Cas grinned. “And of course- I’d like to be around you more.”

Dean bit the bottom of his lip to suppress a smile. He honestly hoped Cas said the word  _you_. “Yeah. Hopefully, that’ll work.”

_11.58 pm._

“Two more minutes. Anything else on your mind?” Dean asked.

Cas formed his mouth in a straight line. “Actually, I was wondering…”

“Yeah?”

“What- what people usually do before the New Year,” Cas said.

Dean smirked. “Cas, you’re an angel who’s looked over this planet since what, the beginning of time? And you’re telling me you don’t know any of the traditions of New Year’s Eve that still go on till today?”

Cas looked down guiltily. “I’ve been- busy?”

“Wow. Okay, there are probably lots of different stuff that goes on around the world," Dean started. "But the common ones here are… the Times Square party, for one. To be honest, I think Sam’s watching that on TV right now. And then there’s the butt load of food, champagne, people, fireworks. That sort of thing, really,” he rambled on.

_11.59 pm._

Cas didn’t look surprised at any of this information, but he listened and looked like he was waiting for Dean to talk more.

“You already know all of this, don’t you?” Dean questioned.

Cas shrugged. “I was trying to keep the conversation going.”

“Good try,” Dean muttered and took another swig of his beer.  _Drink less_ , he said earlier. He wondered if he’d really try to change for the better next year.

Dean’s watch beeped several seconds later.

_12.00 am._

Cas smiled. “Happy new year, Dean. I think I’ll let you get your extra sleep now,” he said, standing up. Cas turned his back and started walking before he could even catch Dean’s response.

“Hey Cas, wait!” Dean called to him.

“Yes?” Cas turned back.

Dean sighed, swallowed hesitantly and walked over to him.

He gently held Cas’ face as he leaned in. Cas moved his own head forward and beat Dean to it, crashing their lips together for the first time. Dean nearly stumbled back in surprise, but held the kiss long enough for it be remarkable.

“Happy new year, Cas,” Dean whispered after pulling away.

“That’s the tradition I was waiting for you to mention,” Cas simply said.

Dean beamed and moved his body closer. “I really,  _really_ mean it when I say I want you around more, you know.”

“I know. I do too."

"Well. That's a pretty great start of the year, huh? One resolution looks about ticked off," Dean looked at Cas' lips again that formed a soft smile.

Cas leaned forward another time. "Let's make it last longer."

 


End file.
